


harringrove nsfw art compilation

by neonlaynes (Koru)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Art, Fanart, High Heels, Lipstick, M/M, NSFW Art, Nudity, sun's out dicks out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koru/pseuds/neonlaynes
Summary: due to tunglr's good ole nsfw obliteration I will be putting past + any future nsfw art pieces in this collection! happy harringrove-ing!





	1. index.

**Author's Note:**

> first "chapter" is an index, subsequent chapters are all separate art pieces!
> 
> suggestive art is also going in here!

1\. index.

2\. solo piece of billy tied at the wrists + kneeling nude

3\. billy feeling steve up, mild nudity

4\. ezra miller playboy photoshoot-inspired billy in heels

.  
.  
.  
etc.


	2. billy: answer me I sent you my dic-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> may 2018. it's been a while, huh?

  



	3. steve: you're licking me like a cat and I should not be so turned on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> march 2018. this should actually be ahead of the solo billy piece but sometimes you just go ahead and do whatever.

  


  



	4. billy: ain't my lips the most kissable thing -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> december 2018. 3 color versions. part of a collab with [ nikki](http://wasting-time-again.tumblr.com/), [ alex](http://sparkleeye.tumblr.com/), [ delphine](http://delphineygt.tumblr.com/), and [ ginali](http://equus.tumblr.com/)!

  
  
  



End file.
